The subject of the invention is a method of controlling an electric motor driving a body in translation between an initial position and a final position determined by an abutment, according to which the motor is supplied at reduced voltage in the phase of approach to the final position.
The subject of the invention is also a device for the implementation of this method.
The invention relates more particularly to devices for shading and for solar protection such as doors and venetian blinds, arm-mounted blinds, etc.